1. Field of Invention
The present invention is related to the field of gas action operated firearms, and gas action operated rifles in particular.
2. Description of Related Art
In the use of firearms, accuracy and the rate of fire are highly valued qualities in a rifle. In general, to increase the accuracy of a rifle, the rate of fire is generally reduced. A key to increasing accuracy is to reduce the movement of the rifle during the firing of the weapon.
The most accurate rifles today are bolt action rifles. Bolt action rifles fire only one round or cartridge at a time. The bolt locks a cartridge or round into the chamber of the rifle and the only movement after firing the cartridge is the motion of the bullet down the barrel and the subsequent recoil. A shooter must now manually reload the rifle. This manual reload of bolt action rifles, while accurate, reduces the rate at which they can fire.
After a bolt action rifle is fired, a shooter must release part of the rifle with one hand to operate the bolt and load another round in the chamber. This manual reload slows down the rate of fire in bolt action rifles. Additionally, the letting go of the rifle requires the shooter to re-acquire the target, again, delaying the process and further lessening the rate of fire,
To increase the rate of fire on a conventional bolt action rifle, automatic or semi-automatic rifles have been designed in the past, wherein the manual movement of the bolt has been automated or semi-automated by use of the expanding gases created when the round is detonated. Semi-automatic rifles use the recoil and the gases produced by the firing of the cartridge to actuate the action of discharging the spent round and reloading another round. The action of a semi-automatic rifle allows the shooter to maintain both hands on the rifle, but accuracy is sacrificed due to the movement of internal mechanisms that make-up the automation prior to the bullet leaving the barrel.
To take advantage of the increase firing rate of the semi-automatic rifle and the accuracy of the bolt action rifle, devices have been manufactured to delay the semi-automatic portion of firing a rifle. Conventional delaying mechanisms employ the use of springs, pistons or a combination of both. Conventional delaying devices transfer the energy of the expanding gases into a mechanical energy stored in the spring or piston. The mechanical energy is released by the shooter or by an automatic timed release to allow the action of reloading the rifle to occur.
A deficiency with conventional delay devices of semi-automatic rifles is the requirement of the mechanical systems. These mechanical systems, the springs and or pistons add weight to the rifle. This added weight makes aiming the rifle harder, thereby reducing accuracy.
Still another deficiency with conventional delay devices is that the mechanical systems require extensive cleaning to remove the carbon build up. Without the cleaning, the smooth operation required of the springs and pistons is compromised and the device can more readily jam.
Additionally, springs and pistons of conventional delay devices have a fatigue life expectancy and must be replaced to keep the rifle operating properly.